TM/HM List
TM01 - Focus Punch TM02 - Dragon Claw TM03 - Water Pulse TM04 - Calm Mind TM05 - Roar TM06 - Toxic TM07 - Hail TM08 - Bulk Up TM09 - Bullet Seed TM10 - Hidden Power TM11 - Sunny Day TM12 - Taunt TM13 - Ice Beam TM14 - Blizzard TM15 - Hyper Beam TM16 - Light Screen TM17 - Protect TM18 - Rain Dance TM19 - Giga Drain TM20 - Safeguard TM21 - Frustration TM22 - Solarbeam TM23 - Iron Tail TM24 - Thunderbolt TM25 - Thunder TM26 - Earthquake TM27 - Return TM28 - Dig TM29 - Psychic TM30 - Shadow Ball TM31 - Brick Break TM32 - Double Team TM33 - Reflect TM34 - Shock Wave TM35 - Flamethrower TM36 - Sludge Bomb TM37 - Sandstorm TM38 - Fire Blast TM39 - Rock Tomb TM40 - Aerial Ace TM41 - Torment TM42 - Facade TM43 - Secret Power TM44 - Rest TM45 - Attract TM46 - Thief TM47 - Steel Wing TM48 - Skill Swap TM49 - Snatch TM50 - Overheat TM51 - Roost TM52 - Focus Blast *Type: Fighting *PP: 5 *Power: 120 *Accuracy: 70 *Category: Special *Information: This may lower the foe's Special Defense. *Location: Buy at Veilstone Department Store with 5500 cash TM53 - Energy Ball *Type: Grass *PP: 10 *Power: 80 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Special *Information: This may lower the foe's Special Defense. *Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 64 Battle Points TM54 - False Swipe *Type: Fighting *PP: 40 *Power: 40 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Physical *Information: Always leaves the foe with at least 1 HP. *Location: Buy at Veilstone Department Store with 2000 cash TM55 - Brine TM56 - Fling *Type: Dark *PP: 10 *Power: The power depends on the attached item *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Physical *Information: This move hurls out the item the Pokemon is holding. The power of the move depends on the item. *Location: Route 222 TM57 - Charge Beam Type: Electric PP: 10 Power: 50 Accuracy: 90 Category: Special Information: A high chance of raising the Pokemon's special attack. Location: Sunyshore Gym TM58 - Endure Type: Normal PP: 10 Power: N/A Accuracy: N/A Category: Other Information: Always leaves the Pokemon with at least 1 HP. It may fail if used continuously. Location: Exchange at Game Arcade with 2000 coins TM59 - Dragon Pulse Type: Dragon PP: 10 Power: 90 Accuracy: 100 Category: Special Information: A standard attack. Location: Victory Road 2nd Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 64 Battle Points TM60 - Drain Punch Type: Fight PP: 5 Power: 60 Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: Half of the inflicted damaged is restored to user's HP. Location: Veilstone Gym TM61 - Will-O-Wisp Type: Fire PP: 15 Power: N/A Accuracy: 75 Category: Other Information: Burns the foe. Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 32 Battle Points TM62 - Silver Wind Type: Bug PP: 5 Power: 60 Accuracy: 100 Category: Special Information: May raise abilities. Location: Route 212 TM63 - Embargo Type: Dark PP: 15 Power: N/A Accuracy: 100 Category: Other Information: Prevents foe from using held items. Location: Veilstone City TM64 - Explosion Type: Normal PP: 5 Power: 250 Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: User faints and flips over enemy for massive damage. Location: Slot Game in Veilstone City TM65 - Shadow Claw Type: Dark PP: 15 Power: 70 Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: Has a high chance of landing a critical hit. Location: Hearthome Gym TM66 - Payback Type: Dark PP: 10 Power: 50 Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: Power is doubled if foe attacks first. Location: Route 215 TM67 - Recycle Type: Normal PP: 10 Power: N/A Accuracy: N/A Category: Other Information: Recycles a used item for one more use. Location: Eterna Mansion TM68 - Giga Impact Type: Normal PP: 5 Power: 150 Accuracy: 90 Category: Physical Information: Hits with hard force. Cannot attack second turn. Location: Exchange at Game Arcade with 20000 coins TM69 - Rock Polish Type: Rock PP: 20 Power: N/A Accuracy: N/A Category: Other Information: Raises Pokemon's Speed by two stages. Location: Mt. Coronet TM70 - Flash Type: Normal PP: 20 Power: N/A Accuracy: 100 Category: Other Information: Lowers the foe's accuracy. Location: Buy at Veilstone Department Store with 1000 cash TM71 - Stone Edge Type: Rock PP: 5 Power: 100 Accuracy: 80 Category: Physical Information: Has a high chance of landing a critical hit. Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 64 Battle Points TM72 - Avalanche Type: Ice PP: 10 Power: 60 Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: Power is doubled if foe attacks first. Location: Snowpoint Gym TM73 - Thunder Wave Type: Electric PP: 20 Power: N/A Accuracy: 100 Category: Other Information: Paralyzes the foe. Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 32 Battle Points TM74 - Gyro Ball Type: Steel PP: 5 Power: The power varies Accuracy: 100 Category: Physical Information: Power depends on the foe's speed. Location: Exchange at Game Arcade with 15000 coins TM75 - Swords Dance Type: Normal PP: 30 Power: N/A Accuracy: N/A Category: Other Information: Raises Pokemon's attack by two stages. Location: Exchange at Game Arcade with 4000 coins TM76 - Stealth Rock *Type: Rock *PP: 20 *Power: N/A *Accuracy: N/A *Category: Other *Information: Causes damage when opponent switches Pokemon. *Location: Oreburgh Gym TM77 - Psych Up *Type: Normal *PP: 10 *Power: N/A *Accuracy: N/A *Category: Other *Information: Copies the foe's effects and gives to the user. *Location: Route 211 TM78 - Captivate *Type: Normal *PP: 20 *Power: N/A *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Other *Information: If the foe is the opposite gender of the user, then the foe's special attack will be lowered. *Location: Victory Road TM79 - Dark Pulse *Type: Dark *PP: 15 *Power: 80 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Special *Information: May cause flinching. *Location: Victory Road *TM80 - Rock Slide *Type: Rock *PP: 10 *Power: 75 *Accuracy: 90 *Category: Physical *Information: May cause flinching. *Location: Mt. Coronet *TM81 - X-Scissor *Type: Bug *PP: 15 *Power: 80 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Physical *Information: A standard attack. *Location: Exchange at Fight Area with 64 Battle Points *TM82 - Sleep Talk *Type: Normal *PP: 10 *Power: N/A *Accuracy: N/A *Category: Other *Information: Uses a random move in its own moveset while asleep. *Location: Eterna Forest *TM83 - Nature Gift *Type: Normal *PP: 15 *Power: The power varies *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Physical *Information: The power of the move depends on the held berry. *Location: Buy at Veilstone Department Store with 2000 cash *TM84 - Poison Jab *Type: Poison *PP: 20 *Power: 80 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Physical *Information: Foe may become poisoned. *Location: Route 212 *TM85 - Dream Eater Type: Psychic *PP: 15 *Power: 100 *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Special *Information: Half of the inflicted damaged is restored to user's HP. This attack only works while the foe is asleep. *Location: Lake Valor Side *TM86 - Grass Knot *Type: Grass *PP: 20 *Power: The power varies *Accuracy: 100 *Category: Special *Information: Power depends on the foe's weight. *Location: Eterna Gym TM87 - Swagger TM88 - Pluck TM89 - U-Turn TM90 - Substitute TM91 - Flash Cannon TM92 - Trick Room HM01 - Cut HM02 - Fly HM03 - Surf HM04 - Strength HM05 - Defog HM06 - Rock Smash HM07 - Waterfall HM08 - Rock Climb